


the wide ocean

by maplewix (orphan_account)



Series: the married life of prince lucifer and sam of campbell [3]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Medieval, Awkward Kissing, M/M, warning: vague gaslighting descriptions
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-02
Updated: 2014-08-02
Packaged: 2018-02-11 12:30:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 434
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2068248
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/maplewix
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam and Luci chat a bit about how exactly their marriage came to be, feat. underwater swimming.</p>
            </blockquote>





	the wide ocean

**Author's Note:**

> set during the honeymoon

The sky was wide, blue, and grasping, the sun scratching red into Sam’s shoulders, when Lucifer finally spoke.

“The reason you were married to me, and not to one of my younger siblings, despite the — unconventional — status of our union,” he began, and trailed off. His eyes flickered in Sam’s direction but stuttered back, uncomfortable, uneasy. “It was because I have often been at odds with my family.”

Sam thought of the snide remarks slipped between Michael and Lucifer like a long-memorized script, and hummed encouragingly.

“I thought you deserved to know,” Lucifer muttered, and spread his hands out in the sand, “because while I might have been forgiven, I’m never going to inherit the throne.”

Sam looked over at that. “I’m not here to try and gain power,” he said.

“I know,” Lucifer said. “I know. But you should know, nonetheless. We won’t ever be more than afterthoughts, really.”

Sam bit his tongue and turned his gaze back to where the sun was starting to stretch down to the horizon line. “With no intention to overstep,” he began carefully, “may I ask what happened?”

“You do not overstep,” Lucifer said. “As spouses, we share secrets, do we not?” His smile was humorless. “I disagreed with several policies. I thought some of the methods used to rule were… outdated and ineffectual. When I received nothing but resistance and dismissal, it’s possible I overreacted. Or I was right all along. It’s difficult for me to tell.”

They sat in silence that was no longer uncomfortable, watching the sun dip behind a final cloud before brushing edges with the gray of the ocean.

A cool breeze stirred up Sam’s hair and he shivered. “Do you want to swim?”

Lucifer followed him, almost ghost-like in the dying light, shifting sand and water. Sam took his hand when the waves brushed their toes.

The water was cold, but Sam held his breath and ducked below the surface anyway. He swam a few steps, considering and dismissing the temptation to grab his husband’s ankle. His hair floated up around his head like the plants that washed up on the shore, sleek and wet and weightless.

When they stood in the shallows again, Lucifer tugged them to a stop. “Sam,” he asked, gaze fixed to the left, back towards the beach. “May I kiss you?”

“You may,” Sam said. He tasted salt on both their mouths and stayed close, breathing softly into the bumps that rose across Lucifer’s shoulder where the cool air swept across it.

Lucifer’s eyes slid half-open. “To bed?” he asked, and smiled when Sam nodded yes.


End file.
